


Dance With Me?

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Prom, School Dances, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It's the last night of high school. It's the perfect time to take a chance.





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for the sake of fluff. Enjoy! :)

High school was over and it was the school’s graduating dance. It was _prom_ and in a few short months, Tony would be on his way to MIT and _finally_ doing the things he was meant to do.

He was still enjoying himself tonight. 

He hadn’t brought a date, but he’d danced with a few of the girls he’d dated earlier in the year and any others who’d asked. Who was he to say no on the final night of school?

Mostly, he’d been hanging on the sidelines, talking and laughing with his friends. It was almost the end of the night, Prom King and Queen long picked, and Tony was debating going home or heading to an after party when his name was called. Tony turned towards the sound to find Loki had come over to join them. 

He flashed the other teen a smile. “Hey! I thought you would have been long gone.”

Loki was by no means a social person. He wasn’t unpopular, but he avoided school activities. He was a genius, just like Tony, and they’d worked on a number of projects together. They were friends, even if they didn’t hang out much.

Loki was wearing an all black tux that fitted him perfectly whereas Tony had gone with the standard crisp white shirt underneath. Loki looked good. It was a wonder he hadn’t brought a date. He was attractive and he had the bad boy vibe going for him, so Tony was sure he’d at least been asked.

“Not yet,” Loki answered him. He wasn’t grimacing but when he raised his arm he did hesitate before touching Tony’s wrist and pulling him a little further away from his group of friends.

Tony was bemused, but he followed along easily enough. Maybe Loki was contemplating a prank and wanted to cut him in on the glory? They’d done that before with _brilliant_ results. They got along like a house on fire and their brains followed a similar wavelength. Tony had never worked so _well_ with someone like he did with Loki.

When they were far enough away that no one would hear them, Tony moved a little closer and lowered his voice, “What’s up, Lokes?”

Loki’s hand was still on his wrist and his green eyes flicked between where they were touching, Tony’s face and the dancefloor. 

“Tony,” he started, “it’s the last night of school. You’ll be at MIT and I’ll be at Oxford. We probably won’t see each other again.” Loki paused, swallowing noticeably. “Would you... would you dance with me?”

Tony almost laughed. He almost, for a split-second, believed it was another one of Loki’s jokes.

But when he looked into Loki’s nervous green eyes, Tony found his humour fading. Loki looked genuinely hopeful.

“Uh,” Tony blinked, completely surprised. “Yeah, sure.”

Loki let out a soft breath. His relief making him smile faintly before he started pulling Tony towards the edge of the dancefloor. 

It was almost the end of the night, so there weren’t a lot of couples. Tony could still feel the curious gazes lingering on them, he could even hear a few whispers. There had been a few same-sex couples this year, but Tony wasn’t exactly known for batting for both sides.

They stood facing each other as the last beats of the current song faded. The one that followed was a slow one. They both hesitated, Loki looking momentarily unsure before he gently placed his hands on Tony’s waist and drew them closer. Tony’s hands copied Loki’s and they started to sway.

It was a little awkward. Loki was averting his eyes while Tony was trying to puzzle out how he’d _possibly_ missed this.

“If you, uh,” Loki cleared his throat and made a vague gesture with his shoulder, “wanna rest your head...”

It was more a silent request then an offer to improve Tony’s comfort. Tony gave Loki one more searching look before rearranging. He wrapped his arms further around Loki and placed his head on the other teen’s shoulder.

Tony had always been an affectionate guy so hugging someone like this wasn’t new territory, but _dancing_ this way was different. He was close enough to hear Loki’s shaky exhale and he could feel the way Loki held him a little tighter. 

Loki’s cologne was sharp and crisp; fresh like winter. He was also swallowing compulsively. His hands were slightly rigid against Tony like he was trying to keep them from moving. The hold was intimate and even though there was still a hint of awkwardness, there was also a lot of _affection_.

Loki had wanted this for a long time and for a very obvious reason.

Tony didn’t comment on that and they kept up their slow shuffling circle in silence. 

When the song ended, they came to a soft stop. Tony lingered where he was for a moment before pulling back and looking at the other teen. Loki’s smile was a little bit sad and wistful, but it was also _happy_. He’d got what he wanted, and even though it was ending, he had no regrets.

Tony still felt speechless, and that only continued when Loki’s face shifted. He looked uncertain but determined. He hesitated but leant forward. He made it blatantly obvious what he was going to do, and he was watching Tony carefully. He moved forward slowly; plenty of time to jerk back and pretend it didn’t happen. Plenty of time for Tony to reach up, catch his chest and say _step too far, Lokes_.

But, he didn’t.

Tony let Loki lean in, close his eyes and very gently press their mouths together. It was only for a few seconds, a chaste kiss that couldn’t have been enough, but Loki pulled back and smiled at him. He looked grateful and content.

“Thanks, Tony,” Loki said quietly.

He then stepped back entirely, their hands slipping from each other until they were no longer touching. Loki didn’t look at him again. He just turned on his heel and walked away, heading for the front door and disappearing.

He’d gotten the only thing he came for; a dance and a kiss with his crush.

Tony swallowed. He was still reeling from the surprise. He could hear the whispers that had erupted around him, but Tony stayed where he was, staring after Loki feeling and looking dazed. It took him a good minute to walk off the dancefloor and when he did, he went straight for the punch bowl. It wasn’t spiked (a travesty at this point) and quickly threw back a drink.

Loki liked him - had liked him for a while if the dance and the kiss were anything to go by; and what did Tony think about that?

Well, he certainly hadn’t slow danced or kissed any of the girls who asked him onto the floor. But, Loki was special; a genius, a friend and someone who understood him. Tony chewed on his bottom lip and grabbed some more punch before pressing himself into a shadowed corner in the hopes of being left alone.

He needed to think.

* * *

It was a half hour after Loki left the dancefloor that Tony was knocking on Loki’s front door.

Loki’s mother answered. She still looked perfectly poised and beautiful despite it being late at night. “Anthony?”

“Uh, hi, sorry it’s late, Mrs Odinson.” He gave a sheepish smile. “Is um, Loki here?”

She looked puzzled but she nodded. “I’ll get him for you.”

She started to open the door further to let him inside but Tony shook his head “I’ll wait here, thanks.”

Her confusion doubled but she didn’t contradict him. She shut the door and went back into the house. Tony could faintly hear her calling for Loki. Tony tried not to shuffle on his feet as he waited for the other teenager to join him.

It took nearly ten minutes for the door to cautiously open as Loki slipped outside. He was still in his suit but his tie was missing and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. His hair was also coming away from the slicked back look he’d adopted for the dance.

Loki looked wary, and his arms were crossed over his chest defensively. “What is it, Tony?”

“I, uh-” that was as far as he got before Loki was interrupting.

“If you’re here to offer some kind of pity or sympathy, I don’t want it.” His chin was tilted up stubbornly and he wasn’t looking at Tony. 

“That’s not what I-”

“And I didn’t force you to do anything,” Loki angrily continued, hugging himself tighter. “So you can’t complain about it now.”

“No, that’s not-”

“It was the last fucking night of school,” Loki hissed. “I just wanted...” he clenched his teeth. “Look.” His cheek jumped he was gritting his jaw so tightly. “It didn’t come without consequences, I know that. Why do you think I did it at the end of school? You know now. You feel guilty or some shit, but just... don’t, okay?” Loki finally looked at him. “I asked you for a dance, and you gave it to me. So, just, don’t make it a big deal.”

“I want to make it a big deal,” Tony said. Loki grimaced but Tony stepped closer to him and very gently rested his hands on Loki’s hips. Loki’s face slackened and he looked down, staring at where Tony was touching him. “I want to kiss you again.”

Loki’s face jerked up to look at Tony. He looked mystified. He swallowed and his voice shook as he threatened, “If you are pranking me Tony Stark, I swear, I will-”

“Not a prank,” Tony assured.

He also proved it by rising onto his toes and pressing his lips to Loki’s in a kiss that was just as soft as the one Loki bestowed on him. 

Loki made a small noise before he was wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and tugging him closer. The kiss didn’t deepen, but they lingered together for a long time. When they pulled back they were close enough for their foreheads to brush.

Tony was grinning and Loki had a shy, happy smile.

“Well, now I wish I _had_ done it earlier,” Loki grumbled.

Tony laughed. “Well, we’ve still got a few months before I leave the state and you leave the country. So, date me in the meantime?”

In response, Loki’s smile spread wider and he kissed Tony again. Tony couldn’t think of a better way to have ended high school, and started a new stage of his life. 

And he hoped that this new chapter would continue to have Loki in it for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Some adorable artwork of their dance was drawn [here](https://twitter.com/coffeeaddict104/status/1106881118639476736)!!! Go check it out and give the awesome artist some love! :D ♥


End file.
